1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the management of resources in a media processing system.
2. Related Art
Computers, embedded controllers, and other processing systems may include a number of finite resources that are allocatable to processes executed by the system. Such finite resources may include memory, communication bandwidth resources, interrupt handling resources, and other resources. The management of such allocatable resources may have an impact on the operation and/or efficiency of the processing system.
System memory may be one such finite allocatable resource. Processes may reserve fixed-sized portions of memory for use by the process. The fixed-sized memory portions are used by the process but may include portions that are never used by the process. This may result in a lack of free memory that blocks or delays other processes. A process may also reserve access to all or a portion of an I/O device and thereby block access of the I/O device to other processes.